Ice Cold
by Air Ishtar
Summary: Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it’s up to him to help Anna get better. (AnnaHoroHoro)
1. What's Wrong?

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 1-+~  
  
~+-What's Wrong?-+~  
  
Anna lay there on the ground. Blood was slowly spreading around her. She wasn't dead, yet wasn't alive. She was knocked out, and on the brink of death.  
  
"Hey, Anna! You still want me to do those dishes?" Horohoro looked around before seeing Anna on the ground. "Anna!!" Horohoro ran over to Anna and skid down on his knees beside her. "Anna! What happened!?" It was a little too late for questions. She had already lost enough blood.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Horohoro picked Anna up and began his long run to the hospital.  
  
Only had 15 minutes passed since he began his run. He collapsed on the side of the road and dropped Anna beside him. He then looked down the rest of his path, his tears flooding down his cheeks. "T.T I can't even help Anna T.T."  
  
Kororo then looked at him. She then looked at Anna. Horohoro jumped up, picking Anna up again. "You're right, Kororo! I can't give up!" He then began running again.  
  
~+-About 15 Stops Later-+~  
  
Horohoro panted as he reached the front doors of the Emergency side of the Hospital. He looked around then was taken by surprise when a doctor took Anna from him. The doctor then escaped into the crowd before Horohoro could follow him.  
  
~+-Later that Night-+~  
  
A nurse walked up to him about 5 hours after the accident. He had fallen asleep, but was waken by the nurse. "You were the boy who brought the girl with blonde hair, blue dress, and many beads in, right?" Horohoro (I'm just calling him Horo from now on) nodded.  
  
The nurse led him to Anna's room. She looked paler than usual, almost dead O.o. She didn't look bloody anymore at least. She did look better, in some ways. The nurse then whispered to him. "Do you know who did this?" Horo shook his head. The nurse looked sympathetically towards Anna before leaving.  
  
"Anna?" Horohoro took a seat in a chair next to Anna's bed. "Can you hear me?" Anna just breathed softly. Horohoro also looked sympathetically towards the girl. "Will you be ok?"  
  
~+-+~  
  
A/N : End Chapter 1! I'm such a nice person to write all these stories and never finish them XD  
  
Anyways, Please Review ^^ 


	2. Thanks

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 2-+~  
  
~+-Thanks-+~  
  
It had been 1 week since HoroHoro had brought Anna to the hospital. He had sat by her beside. Everyday, Every Night, he was there. He had been desperately trying to wake her.  
  
"Anna! Anna please wake up!" He shook her lightly. He then dropped his head. "T.T I'm so useless. I can't even help Yoh's girlfriend!"  
  
"Where am I?" A weak voice asked. Horohoro looked down to Anna. He saw her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Anna!!" He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Get off me! You're going to kill me for sure!!" Horohoro let go and smiled happily. Anna looked sternly to him before looking around.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital."  
  
". . .who brought me here?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Anna was silent. She wasn't about to say 'Thank You' to the likes of Horohoro.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"1 Week."  
  
"Where is Yoh?"  
  
"Training."  
  
Anna felt a vein pop. The only person who actually had some place in her very cold and tiny heart was Yoh and what does he do when she's near death. He goes off with Ryu and Manta. (A/N : ARE YOU HAPPY!?)  
  
"Are you ever going to thank me?" Horohoro then offered Anna a piece of pie.  
  
Anna blinked. She took the piece of pie and then looked out the window. "Thanks. . .for the pie and for bringing me here.  
  
Horohoro smiled. "It's no problem, Anna. I'm just glad I found you in time. Do you know who did it?" Anna shook her head.  
  
"Oh yes, Anna. Thanks. . .for making me happy again."  
  
~-+-~  
  
A/N : Short Chapter! Well, anyways, please Review ^^ 


	3. You Need Help

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 3-+~  
  
~+-You Need Help-+~  
  
Another week had passed before Anna has begun trying to walk. She often slipped and HoroHoro helped her stand. He always got thrown across the room for helping her. "T.T Why me?"  
  
"Horohoro! Stop lazing around and get me some tea!!"  
  
"Yes, Anna!" He sped out the room and stopped in the hall. "Even when I help her she still barks orders. . .she's still beautiful anyway." He then ran off and into the cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the room, Anna was limping back and forth. 'Where the hell is Yoh?!' She barked to herself. 'He should be here!' She then stopped her thinking when HoroHoro walked into the door.  
  
"I brought your tea Anna."  
  
"Put it on the table."  
  
Horohoro nodded and put the cup on the table. He then looked at Anna. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm FINE!" She turned around sharply and growled at him, making him jump.  
  
Horohoro sighed before speaking again. "Anna, you need help recovering."  
  
"I don't need any help, Horohoro. I need to be alone."  
  
"You miss Yoh."  
  
"Why would I miss that-that. . ." She didn't bother finishing her sentence. Horohoro had grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Horo?"  
  
"Shh. . .I know you miss Yoh."  
  
"I don't miss Yoh! He's a damn bastard!"  
  
Horohoro looked at Anna. "A-Anna. . .I thought. . ."  
  
"I don't care what you though. Just get off me and go away!!"  
  
"Anna, I brought you here and I won't leave you. Let me stay if anyone can stay. . ."  
  
Anna growled before turning away.  
  
"Fine. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N : Oh now! She just dissed Yoh! Oh no she didn't! Sorry, ok, Review! 


	4. A Sweet Sensation

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 4-+~  
  
~+-A Sweet Sensation-+~  
  
Anna and Horohoro finally went back to the house and Anna was back to her normal routines of barking orders and eating ramen. Horohoro worked, cleaning the house, cooked the meal, and bought the groceries. While Anna was eating, he decided to mention Yoh.  
  
"Do you miss Yoh?"  
  
Anna dropped her cup of tea which landed with a crash. "I don't want his name ever spoken in this house again."  
  
Horohoro nodded. He looked back at his soup and stirred it around quietly.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Anna strolled around the house in her nightdress. She was inspecting to see if any spirit, shaman, or low-life had come around in the night. She, when seeing no one was around, walked back inside and to her room. She stepped back in shock when she saw Horohoro passed out on the floor.  
  
"Horohoro!!" She threw a large lamp at him but he didn't wake up. She then picked him up and threw him against a wall. He didn't wake up. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
Suddenly, Horohoro jumped up and kissed Anna. She fell backwards in shock and landed hard on her back. She had to admit that she was enjoying Horohoro kissing her and he was a good kisser. She was about to kiss him back when the door slammed open.  
  
She looked over and saw the person she didn't want to see. . .  
  
Yoh!  
  
*Dun Dun Dun*  
  
~+-+~  
  
A/N : Woh ho ho ho! Cliffhanger! Well now Horo kissed Anna and now Yoh shows up. I wonder what happens next. Ren's big appearance comes up in chapter 5! I wonder what Yoh will do about Anna and Horohoro. Who else will enter and make the situation worse? All found out next time on Ice Cold!!  
  
Ok that was corny. Well anywho, Review. 


	5. Where have you been?

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 5-+~  
  
~+-Where Have You Been?-+~  
  
Anna stared at Yoh before pushing Horohoro off.  
  
"Yoh!! What are you doing here? Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
Yoh blinked before grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "Well I've been off training. It seems you found someone to give you company in the mean time."  
  
Anna jumped up and grabbed Yoh by his headphones and threw him against a wall. "FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION I'VE HAD A NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE AND WHILE I'M DYING ON THE GROUND YOU'RE OFF SOMEWHERE NO ONE HAS HEARD OF BEFORE!!"  
  
Yoh slowly slid down the wall and looked at Anna rubbing his head. "All you had to do was call out an ancient spirit."  
  
Anna closed her eyes, fighting off the urge to throw him into a pit full of dangerously sharp spikes at the bottom and laugh about it later. "How the hell could I if I was dying?!"  
  
Yoh shrugged and looked at Horohoro who was in a game of chess with Kororo. He then turned back to Anna. "How did you survive?"  
  
Anna growled and pointed to Horohoro.  
  
"Horohoro saved you? Wow, I guess he isn't useless."  
  
Horohoro looked up. "I can be very useful when I want to be."  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud bang outside and all of a sudden someone jumped into the room through the window.  
  
Standing there was. . .REN!!  
  
Anna glared over to him and threw Horohoro at him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"  
  
Ren stepped to the side, dodging Horohoro. Unfortunately, Horohoro slammed head-first into the wall.  
  
"I'm here because I want to be here." He strolls around and leaves the room, returning later with a glass of milk.  
  
Horohoro rubbed his head while wincing before yelling at Ren. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He then turned to Anna. He jumped up and pointed to her angrily. "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!"  
  
Anna shrugged. (A/N : Giant change of scene, I know.)  
  
Yoh blinked before walking over to Anna. "Why did you nearly get killed?"  
  
Anna glared at him before throwing him at Ren as well.  
  
Ren, once again, moved to the side.  
  
"I was attacked, Yoh. Use the little thing you have in you're head, though I doubt it's even big enough to be called a thing."  
  
Horohoro walked up beside Anna and looked at Yoh. "I found her near the forest. Blood was completely covering her body."  
  
Anna looked at Horohoro and was taken by surprise when he kissed her, in front of Yoh and in front of Ren.  
  
~+-+~  
  
A/N : Muahaha! Woh ho ho ho! That's the end of Chapter 5! BTW, Yoh didn't see them kiss in the beginning. Just wanting to clear that up. Anywho, please review! Hey that rhymed. 


	6. Admit It

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 6-+~  
  
~+-Admit It-+~  
  
Anna looked directly at Horohoro, forgetting about Yoh, and kissed him back. She heard a soft gasp from Yoh but nothing from Ren. It was a moment or two before the two broke the kiss. Anna looked directly into Horohoro's eye, a dreamy twinkle in her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, she lost the twinkle and turned her head sharply over to face Yoh. Instead of his jaw being halfway to the floor, he was chuckling to himself.  
  
"Y-yoh! Let me explain. . ."  
  
"It's all right Anna. Just admit you like him. It doesn't bother me one bit."  
  
Anna looked angrily at Yoh. "I don't like him!"  
  
Horohoro looked to Anna astonished. "W-what!?"  
  
Anna turned to the door. "I said I don't like you." She then walked out and disappeared from sight.  
  
Horohoro looked sadly towards the ground before Yoh put his arm around his shoulder. "Horohoro. . .she doesn't like admitting things. . .I'm sure she does like you."  
  
~+-+~  
  
Anna walked slowly down the street, not looking where she was going because she was in deep thought. 'I don't like him. I know I don't. . .at least. . .I think I don't. Oh, Anna! Stop trying to trick yourself. You do not like Horohoro. It's just him kissing you that's got to you. But the again, you did kiss him back. Damn it, Anna! What the hell is wrong with you!?' Anna looked up to see Jun standing in front of her.  
  
"Anna! What are you doing out here in the cold? Why aren't you with Horohoro?"  
  
Anna looked to the ground. "Can I come to your place for the night?"  
  
"Why, certainly!"  
  
~+-+~  
  
"Thanks, Jun."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Anna took a seat on a couch and was startled when Ren walked in. He glared over to her before walking off to his room.  
  
Jun then walked over and sat in a chair beside her. "What's up?"  
  
"Jun. . .I had a near-death experience and well. . .Horohoro took care of me. . .A couple of minutes ago, Yoh came and we were talking until Horohoro kissed me. I have to admit I did kiss him back, but I know I don't like him."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
Anna turned around to see Ren, again. She glared at him before turning back to Jun. "What should I do?"  
  
Jun looked up to her brother before looking at Anna again. "You kissed him back. . .have you kissed him before?"  
  
"Well before Yoh came, I was about to kiss him back. . ."  
  
"Did you have an argument about liking him or not?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Do you like Horohoro?"  
  
"Ye-no!"  
  
Jun smiled. "Anna. . .you have to admit to yourself you like him. . .just do it. It's not like Ren or myself will tell anyone."  
  
Anna looked around at Ren then at Jun. "I-I. . ."  
  
Jun looked at Anna closer, Pailong coming up behind her.  
  
Anna glanced around at Ren before looking back at Jun, closing her eyes, and suddenly yelling out a few simple words. "I LIKE HOROHORO!!"  
  
Jun smiled to her and stood up. "That's better, isn't it?"  
  
Anna nodded  
  
Jun then started to walk away. "It's late, Anna. You should really get some rest. Go back to him tomorrow."  
  
Anna nodded and followed Jun off to the spare room. 'I really am glad I got that off my chest. . .I just hope Horohoro feels the same way. . .'  
  
~+-+~  
  
A/N : I am soo sorry for not updating. I've been busy with other things. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	7. Ice Cold : Not The End Yet

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 7-+~  
  
~+-Ice Cold-+~  
  
Horohoro sat outside in the cold, thinking and waiting for Anna to return.  
  
"Anna. . ."  
  
He whispered to the wind.  
  
"Please come back."  
  
~+-+~  
  
Anna waved to Jun as she left their apartment.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay!"  
  
She called as she walked down the street in the cold morning. The only real thing she was thinking of was Horohoro.  
  
It was only a matter of time before she had to stop and wait on cars to pass. But, as soon as she did, it started to snow. Anna looked up and saw a clear sky.  
  
"Where's that snow coming from?"  
  
Anna looked around before realizing what was happened.  
  
"Horohoro!"  
  
She quickly ran through the group of cars and people.  
  
"Horohoro what are you doing?"  
  
~+-+~  
  
Horohoro sat in his own snow, freezing, and ice cold. His heart was aching and longing for Anna. The snow was what he was feeling inside.  
  
Ice Cold.  
  
"Anna. . .I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Horohoro looked up to see Anna, covered in snow, and smiling at him.  
  
"A-anna. . ."  
  
Anna dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Horohoro. He smiled weakly and hugged her back.  
  
"I'll never leave your side, Horohoro."  
  
Horo smiled.  
  
"Good, because I'm freezing my ass off out here."  
  
~+-+~  
  
AN : It's been awhile, I know, but I have inspiration! Please Review! 


	8. The Ending Secret

Ice Cold  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King.  
  
Summary : Anna gets a near-death experience when Yoh, Ryu, and Morty are off training somewhere. Since HoroHoro is the only one around, it's up to him to help Anna get better. (Anna/HoroHoro)  
  
PG-13  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
~+-Chapter 8-+~  
  
~+-The Ending Secret-+~  
  
Horohoro and Anna sat together next to Yoh and Monta.  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"So. . ."  
  
Monta jumped up after a moment of silence. He looked directly at Anna.  
  
"You said you wanted to marry the Shaman King. Now you're going after Trey!"  
  
Anna glared to Monta.  
  
"His name is Horohoro, Monta. Also, if it wasn't for me training Yoh, he would never be at the skill level he is today. Why is it your business anyway? Do you want me to be with Yoh? Or is it you want me with him so you can fight off that affection for him? You want Yoh? Have him! But don't ever use me."  
  
After saying he true opinion, Anna got up and left.  
  
Horohoro looked around before going after her, leaving Monta and Yoh alone.  
  
"Monta? Is that true?"  
  
Monta looked to Yoh before leaving.  
  
~+-+~  
  
Anna walked around in the dark, unaware something was following her. It was sharp, flying towards her, inching closer. . .  
  
SMACK!  
  
The sharp point of a long glaive hit her in the back, blood spewing everywhere. She felt it being pulled back out as she fell to the floor.  
  
'Who hit me?'  
  
She closed her eyes before looking up and seeing gold eyes staring at her.  
  
'Is that what happened before?'  
  
All of a sudden, the figure became clear. It was Tao Ren.  
  
"Ren?!"  
  
He bent down to Anna, a smile placed upon his lips.  
  
"Are you with Yoh?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
Slowly, the smile slipped away.  
  
"Wha-. . .?"  
  
Horohoro all of a sudden came out and ran to Anna.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
He skid down on his knees, pulling Anna up in his lap. He all of a sudden saw the gash in her back, the same type of gash she had when she was nearly dead.  
  
"Ren! Why?"  
  
Ren was in a state of shock.  
  
"I was trying to. . .I was trying to break Yoh, but you're not with him. . ."  
  
Anna blinked.  
  
"S-sorry. . ."  
  
With that, Ren ran off.  
  
Horohoro lifted Anna onto her feet.  
  
"It's deep. . ."  
  
Anna whispered.  
  
Horohoro just smiled.  
  
"It's not as deep as you think."  
  
"We're not talking about my back, Horo. . ."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're talking about us. . ."  
  
She smiled and softly kissed Horohoro, which soon turned into an all-out makeout session, only ending when Anna's back started hurting more.  
  
"I love you Horohoro. . ."  
  
"And I love you Anna. . ."  
  
~+-+~  
  
AN : Ta-da! The End. I expect thousands of reviews now ^^ Anywho, I just had to type this up as fast as I could. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review and tell me if you want a sequel or mini-fic ^^  
  
Official Date of Finish : 1-13-04  
  
Date of Typing - Up : 1-17-04 


End file.
